sesamestfandomcom-20200213-history
Teletouro
Teletouro is a Children's Television Program was screened by TV Cultura in São Paulo until 2017 and by the Nine Network in Australia in 2018 and Produced by Kids Like Us Productions since 2016. The First Version of Teletouro of 1996 was between 1996 and 1997. and The Second Version of Teletouro in 2016 was premiered between 2016 and 2017. The first 30-minute episodes of 1st Season of the First Version of the Teletouro of 1996 were Shown between December 16, 1996 and February 14, 1997, and also the 30-minute episodes of 2nd Season of the First Version of the Teletouro of 1996 were Shown between April 28 and May 27, 1997. And after 17 years out of the air, the show was resubmitted on May 22, 2016. The 15-minute episodes will be broadcast between 2016 and 2017. The Program was created by Orlando Soares and Flávio Maurício Soares (Creator of the "Wings" Program of 1996). Kids Like Us Description In 2015, the producer Orlando Soares, created "Teletouro" when his two children surpassed the Show. He and co-producer Flavio Mauricio Soares, the creator of the TV series "Wings", screened by TV Cultura in 1995, decided that the new program would target children of all ages, would include educational trends such as fun and games, Music and movement that attracted the attention of children. Teletouro aims to cater to a wide range of children with a wide range of cognitive abilities and learning styles. Child development experts work with writers on each script. Each show is built around a simple theme like colors, music, animals or numbers. Each show is then divided into segments that teach the concept in different ways. Music is seen as the method of uniting the program segments together, as well as highlighting the concepts and themes of each program. Format Teletouro is a variety-style series for pre-schoolers which features music as an integral part of its premise. Aimed at 2-8 year olds, the series incorporates educational trends with a pop music appeal, using song and movement to capture the attention of children. The series employs central themes of exploration and discovery, providing children with an opportunity for a "sensitive exploration of their world". Featuring five performers, the cast are intended to act as older siblings of viewers, rather than adults teaching children. The series encourages children to "take a joyous and active part in life", with active participation encouraged. Together, the presenters are known as Teletouro, and perform songs as a group as well as presenting individual segments. All segments are integrated with music as a tool to highlight the key concepts of each episode. Each episode features each presenter their own individual segment, which is modelled towards a particular learning style, based on Howard Gardner's Theory of multiple intelligences (which recognises that each child learns in a different way). The use of multiple segments is also designed to hold the attention span of young children. Shapes in Space focuses on visual and spatial awareness, with the presenter exploring shapes, colour and everyday materials such as boxes and playdough. Musicality is explored through the Making Music segment, with an emphasis on pitch, rhythm, beat, melody, and using a variety of real and pretend instruments. The presenter of Body Move encourages children to participate in movement and dance, developing physical coordination and motor development. Linguistics and aural skills are at the centre of the Word Play segment, featuring a puppet named Chatterbox who assists in the discovery of language through stories and rhymes. Puzzles and Patterns has a focus on logical thinking and mathematics, with a puppet named Jup Jup used as a tool for the presenter to complete puzzles or solve problems. The final segment in which the cast comes together is entitled Sharing Stories, where a story is told to explore interpersonal relationships and emotions. The episodes are bookended with a Song of the Week; a pop-style feature song which corresponds with the weekly theme and sets an educational topic for the week's episodes. Presenters *Shaun Taylor-Corbett (2016-2018) *Curtis Cregan (2016-2018) *Charli Delaney (2016- ) *Casey Burgess (2017- ) *Sun Park (2019- ) *Kellie Hoggart (2019- ) Production Conception Teletouro ''was created in early 2016 by television producer Orlando Soares. He and co-producer Flavio Mauricio Soares, who had worked on TV series "Wings", screened by TV Cultura in 1995 developed the series as preschool entertainment. The name of the series was derived from the high five gesture. Soares stated that her inspiration for ''Teletouro came partly from living in England, where she realised that children are the same around the world, and expected the show would appeal universally, with accessible themes such as family and animals. Harris strove to incorporate items of current interest to engage with the children and keep them interested in the show. The creators saw the need for "life-affirming" television for rapidly maturing preschoolers, and found that most children learned from shows which incorporated movement and song. The creators believed pre-schoolers have matured beyond programs such as Here's Humphrey. The series was pitched to the TV Cultura through Soares and Mauricio Soares' joint independent production company, Kids Like Us. A pilot was filmed in mid-2016, which was shown to a test audience. No changes to the format were made after this test. After being commissioned, the first full series began production in October. TV Cultura initially signed a co-venture with Kids Like Us to produce each 45-episode series of the show and the first went to air on TV Cultura in November 2016. Teletouro was granted a 10 classification, deeming it specifically designed to meet the needs and interests of pre-schoolers, and allowing it to be broadcast on the TV Cultura with a 30-minute runtime commercial-free. The first series was produced to YouTube for each episode. Sale of the Show In 2018, when the program was sold to the Nine Network in Australia. In November 2018, American Children's Production Company "Sesame Workshop" will co-produce Season 4 through Season 9. Educational theory Teletouro ''was designed by educational experts to appeal to contemporary, "media-literate" children by relating to their world. The series has been described as "for the kids of today". The cast are presented as older siblings to the children, educating the audience in a fun and entertaining way, through "play based learning", rather than appearing as adults who are teaching them. The educational theories of the series are disguised with music and entertainment, with the multiple layers of the show catering for a wide range of ages in the audience, while being primarily aimed at those aged 2–8. Harris intended for the themes promoted to be accessible so that the series would appeal universally, as she believed children were essentially the same around the world. The real-life messages of the show are reinforced in an entertaining way. Soares and Maurício Soares based the series around an underlying educational structure, primarily using Howard Gardner's Theory of multiple intelligences. It is recognised that each child learns in a different way, and each cast member has a specific segment within the show which targets a different aspect of learning, ranging from logical-mathematical thinking to a focus on linguistic skills, to cater to a child's individual learning approach. Harris observed that most viewers had a favourite cast member, believing that children generally "respond more favourably to the presenter who models the learning style they prefer". The skills of pre-numeracy and pre-literacy are a focus of the educational theory, to prepare children for learning at school, while also encouraging self-confidence and expression. According to the show's website, ''Teletouro also uses Piaget's theory of cognitive development, providing a learning experience that promotes individual growth. Music and movement play a large part integrating the elements of Hi-5 together, with music reinforcing the central ideas which the series presents, while also being entertaining. Physical interaction is encouraged, and heavily featured to make the show relatively fast paced, originally to replicate the energy of contemporary music videos. Dancing is featured, with a focus on movements that increase the integration between the left and right sides of the brain. Episodes 'Original Series' 'Revival Series' Reception 'Viewership' The first series of Teletouro was broadcast in 1996 and quadrupled the ratings and audience share in its timeslot, previously occupied by programs including Girl TV. Teletouro averaged a national audience of 223,000 in 1996, which was a 32.2% increase on Humphrey. The program generated debate about what is considered appropriate television for children. Teletouro's highest rating episode in 2016 was watched by 96,000 children aged 0–14. In 2005, Hi-5 was one of the top ten children's programs (classified 10) on commercial television in the 0–14 age group. Its average audience was 60,000 in this bracket. It was the highest rating P program in the 0–4 age group, receiving an average viewership of 39,000. Teletouro was consistently the highest rating program on Sprout from its premiere in 2017. 'Critical reception' Teletouro was described by US magazine Kidscreen as a "combination of Spice Girls-esque musical performances and Sesame Street educational content". The cast's performance was described by Anton Ego of Aussiereviews.com as "bright, full of music and catchy tunes," with the original line-up praised by the website's Magdalena Ball for their "consistent camaraderie, and varied and well coordinated talent as singers, performers, and dancers." Ball credited their appeal to the members being positive role models. Release 'Broadcast' The first series of Teletouro was sold to Australia and Malaysia. In 2016, there were expression of interests from Discovery Kids The TV series had a successful premiere in the UK in early 2019. Initially, Soares expected that the series would become formatted into international versions, however was so confident with the original cast that the Australian series was sold overseas instead. The original Teletouro series debuted in the US for the first time in 2018, premiering on Discovery Family. 'Home media' Compilation home media releases of Teletouro are distributed on DVD in Australia by Sony Wonder. TV Shows for Kids Category:Sesame Street Episodes